


When I Think About You (I Touch Myself)

by ericaababyy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaababyy/pseuds/ericaababyy
Summary: Jongin has been watching the man in the neighboring apartment building for quite some time.  Voyeur (n.)\vwä-ˈyər, vȯi-ˈər\1. One obtaining sexual gratification from observing unsuspecting individuals who are partly undressed, naked, or engaged in sexual acts.





	

Jongin was already sitting in front of his window, curtains pulled just enough so that he could see clearly across to the neighboring apartment building. He knew exactly what he was looking for and that person should be getting home right about…. _Now._

 

Jongin smirked to himself as he watched the front door open and close and a beautiful blonde in a navy blue suit stride in and loosen his tie.

 

Jongin wasn’t a pervert. He wasn’t a peeping tom. No… he considered himself a voyeur. Though, he guessed ‘pervert’ and ‘peeping tom’ were as much the same.

 

He realized he’d gotten lucky almost two years ago when he first caught a glimpse of his neighbor undressing. That was two days after Jongin had moved into his apartment. He’d been moving boxes back and forth, room to room, when he walked past the sliding glass door leading onto the balcony. He hadn’t even meant to stop, but a small bird had flown into the glass and it startled him. He walked over to the door and looked outside, but the little bird had already gathered its strength and took off again.

 

Jongin took the moment to take in the view. There wasn’t really much to see. A few small shrubs lined the sidewalk below. The building next door blocked any other decent view that Jongin might have had. He let out a sigh. At least the rent was reasonable. Just as he was about to turn around and get back to unpacking, the curtains fluttered open in the apartment directly across from his.

 

Jongin paused. Oh. _Oh_.

 

So, he was wrong about the view.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin had never had any interest in _spying_ on people. It was just this guy. Jongin couldn’t help it. His interest was piqued from the moment Jongin had laid eyes on him. There was just something about him. The curl of his fingers as he delicately unclasped the buttons of his shirt. His lithe, pale body and perfect milky thighs. And that _ass_.

 

Jongin really was a pervert. He just couldn’t find it in his heart to be ashamed about it. Besides, it’s not like anyone knew what he did in his spare time. He didn’t really have any friends outside of work, so no one bothered to ask. Not that he’d tell them anyway. This was _his_ secret. His dirty, little secret.

 

It was almost as if Jongin were dating him. He had a standing date with his neighbor every evening at half past six. Jongin would sometimes make up scenarios in his head. Occasionally, on a good day, the blonde next door would dance skillfully and sinfully throughout his apartment, clad in only his boxers, and Jongin would scour his playlist for a song that best fit whatever dance the beautiful man was performing for him. Jongin pictured himself sitting in a chair in that apartment, breathing heavily as the man dipped low and rolled his hips in time with the music, the curve of his ass just barely ghosting over the jean fabric covering Jongin’s cock.

 

Jongin sometimes wondered if the man knew that people could see him. There were times when he’d finally work up the nerve to walk to the adjacent building and confront him, but each time he’d push that thought to the back of his mind because _he’s home now and he’s taking his shirt off and_ …. Just one more time couldn’t hurt. It was always _just one more time_.

 

 

 

 

This was another of those “one more time” circumstances. Jongin had waited for him to arrive home and, though he had wanted desperately to tell the man that he should probably think about closing his curtains the next time he starts stripping, he couldn’t. He was enthralled. This guy was like an addiction that Jongin couldn’t kick.

 

Maybe the guy was completely oblivious to the fact that Jongin could see him. He _had_ to be. Any sane person would have kept their curtains closed during their more “intimate” moments. This guy either didn’t care or didn’t _know._ Maybe he was some kind of exhibitionist.

 

And Jongin was losing his train of thought because his neighbor was currently down to the last button of his shirt. He peeled the material off slowly, letting it fall to the floor before sliding his fingers down his flat stomach as they came to a rest over the button on his pants. He bit his lip. _He bit his fucking lip_ as he slowly worked the button and slid the zipper down, swaying his hips as he shimmied out of the offending material.

 

Jongin’s breath hitched as the guy turned around and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, bending over so that Jongin had a full view of his pert ass as he slid his underwear down his legs. He kicked them away with his foot and sauntered toward his couch. The couch was positioned in a way that, when the guy finally sat down, Jongin had a clear view of _everything_.

 

The guy parted his legs slightly, his beautiful, pink cock falling between his thighs. Jongin pressed a hand to his own throbbing member as the man next door began to tug on his. He bit those lips again as a skillful hand worked his length solo. He lifted his eyes for only a split second and Jongin _swore_ that he looked right at him. Jongin’s curtains were only cracked, though, so there’s no way he could have seen him. Right?

 

Jongin blinked rapidly and looked back over at the man, whose eyes were now closed as he threw his head back, mouth open in a moan that fell silent on Jongin’s ears. He inched his hand even further down his body, letting it linger over his tight, pink pucker. Jongin let out a breathy gasp as he watched the man massage the opening slowly, before sticking one slim finger inside. He bit his lip, working the finger in out, spreading his legs even further apart as he prepared to put another finger inside.

 

Jongin couldn’t stand it anymore. He shoved a hand into his sweatpants and began fisting his cock. He squinted his eyes in concentration as the man next door scissored his own tight hole, opening it up so good for Jongin’s viewing pleasure.

 

The man’s fingers would glide in and out and Jongin would slide his hand in time with the other’s actions. When the other licked his finger and began to rub a dusty, pink nipple, pinching and pulling, Jongin let out a loud groan. How could someone be so hot? He was turning Jongin on more and more with every passing second and he didn’t even realize it.

 

After a while, the activities had Jongin panting, totally out of breath, and he imagined the sexy blonde was nearly spent, as well. The man’s back arched off of his couch as he wrapped a hand around his cock again. Jongin sped up his ministrations. He could tell that they were both near their climaxes.

 

Jongin tugged harder on his leaking cock as the blonde began to finger himself open even faster, pulling on his own cock simultaneously.

 

_So close. So close!_

Jongin’s mind was screaming in pleasure. He ached to release, but didn’t want to let go just yet. Finally, the blonde’s mouth fell open in a silent cry as he shot strings of white onto his stomach. And Jongin blew his load. He grunted as he rubbed his oversensitive cockhead and watched as the man across from him collapsed on his couch, panting heavily.

 

Jongin couldn’t stop staring. God, he looked so beautiful. Blissed out and fucked out. Jongin wondered what it would be like to be the reason for the sweat dripping down his forehead, the semen on his stomach, and the gasps still lingering on his lips.

 

Jongin stood up, still looking discreetly through the crack in his curtain. He watched as the man trailed a hand down his pale stomach and wiped away some of the semen, bringing the dirty finger to his lips and popping it inside. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked the cum from his fingertip. The blonde looked up, eyes staring straight through Jongin, as he released the digit with a pop of his lips. A knowing smile curved across his beautiful face and he winked.

 

_He winked._

 

He fucking winked!

 

Jongin’s eyes widened and he nearly jumped out of his skin, rushing to quickly pull the curtains completely closed. He froze, his breath hitching.

 

“Oh my god… Oh my god… He saw me!” A pained expression painted his face and he ran his hands through his messy, brown hair as he paced the floor. “What the fuck am I gonna do!?”

 

Jongin panicked. Oh, god, why did he have to be such a fucking creep? The guy was probably going to call the cops on him thinking he was some kind of stalker!

 

Jongin turned off all of the lights in his apartment (as if that would somehow make him invisible) and grabbed the blanket from his bed and plopped down beside the curtain he’d snagged shut only minutes ago. He took a deep breath under the cover of his blanket and peeked between the curtains. The light was still on next door, but he didn’t see his neighbor.

 

Should…. Should he take that as a good sign? He scoffed at himself. Of course not! Because the man was probably running to get the police by now!

 

Jongin wanted to cry. Die. Throw up. He wanted more than anything to just _not_ exist in this moment. He was going to be known throughout the neighborhood as the “Pervert Next Door.” Jesus, how could things get any worse from here?

A sudden knock on the door jolted Jongin from his thoughts and his heart immediately began to race. He didn’t get up at once. He waited. And then another knock came and oh, god, Jongin’s heart was going was going to beat right out of his chest. He took a breath and stood up, tossing his blanket on the floor as he cleared his throat and tried to seem as _normal_ and _unperturbed_ as possible.

 

He placed a heavy hand on the doorknob and turned it, just as another knock began to sound. Jongin’s breath caught in his throat as he was left staring at a wide-eyed blonde with his hand held up in mid-knock.

 

“Uh…” Jongin couldn’t think of one logical word or phrase to address the man standing before him.

 

Jongin couldn’t really think of _anything_ at this moment except the pounding of his own heart in his chest, but the sound of someone clearing their throat and the subtle and nervous, “H-Hi…” were enough to pull him back to reality.

 

The blonde held out a hand and Jongin stared at it, unsure of what he was supposed to do. “I-I’m… I’m Sehun. I live…” The blonde paused, taking Jongin in. “I live in the building across from this one.” When Jongin didn’t move or speak, he timidly withdrew his hand.

 

“I, um… I saw you watching me…” The blonde – _Sehun_ , rather – looked down bashfully. His sweet voice was definitely not what Jongin had imagined. He looked…. He looked so innocent. And Jongin felt like such a fucking pervert.

 

Jongin’s heart skipped a beat and he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “L-L-Look… I-I’m…. I’m really… I’m sorry… I don’t know… I-“ The words that had been so hard for Jongin to find came rushing out in catches that didn’t make any sense. Jongin’s cheeks heated to a bright red and he nervously ran a hand through his tousled hair. “ _I-I’m sorry….”_ Jongin whispered, a pained expression plaguing his face.

 

“It’s okay,” Sehun chuckled lightly. Jongin’s face softened and he cracked an eye open.

 

“Wha…?”

 

“I’ve… I’ve been watching you, too.” Sehun bit his bottom lip and looked straight into Jongin’s eyes. The way he stared at him made chills run down Jongin’s spine in the best way. Jongin’s mouth opened and closed and he took a step back as Sehun stepped forward.

 

“Oh, dear, you probably thought that I had no idea….” Sehun blushed and looked away for a split second. “I feel like an idiot now,” He laughed softly before looking back up at Jongin. After a few moments, he let out a breath. “You were the one I was performing for. I-I-I thought we had a thing.”

 

Jongin looked at him for a moment. No, _studied_ him was more like it. He just stared up at Jongin with those big, beautiful brown eyes and suddenly he was the most innocent, yet devilishly sultry thing Jongin had ever seen, if that was even possible. He chewed on his pouty lip nervously, waiting for Jongin to do or say anything.

 

And Jongin did.

 

He wrapped a hand around the back of Sehun’s neck and tousled the hair at the nape. Sehun’s lips parted as Jongin drew him closer, until their faces were only centimeters apart.

 

 _“My name is Jongin,”_ He finally whispered against Sehun’s lips, leaving the latter laughing softly as he wrapped his own arms around Jongin.

 

Sehun let out a whimper as Jongin pushed him up against the wall, pulling his white t-shirt up as Sehun fisted his hands in Jongin’s hair. Jongin’s lips were hot on Sehun’s skin as he nipped at his collarbones.

 

“You have no idea how long I have been dreaming of this…” Jongin said lowly as he pulled back to look at Sehun’s flushed face.

 

“Ditto,” Sehun said breathlessly, a smirk gracing his lips as he pushed back against Jongin.

 

Jongin lifted Sehun up, letting the blonde wrap his legs around his waist as he led them to his bedroom. Jongin didn’t bother turning on the light as he tossed Sehun onto the bed. The soft glow from the street lights outside were enough for Jongin to see how fucking _beautiful_ Sehun was up close. He just sat there on Jongin’s bed, again waiting, _begging_ Jongin with his eyes to take him.

 

Jongin didn’t waste any time. He peeled Sehun’s shirt off and then his pants. Sehun was blushing. It was one thing to tease Jongin from a building away, but being this close to him now, Sehun was nervous.

 

Jongin, on the other hand, couldn’t stop marveling at Sehun’s smooth body. He had curves in all the right places and not a blemish to be seen on his pale, milky skin.

 

“ _You’re gorgeous_ ,” Jongin breathed out, tentatively trailing a hand down Sehun’s upper thigh.

 

“And you’re sweet,” Sehun smiled. “… _and hot_.”

 

Jongin chuckled, bending down to catch Sehun’s lips in a delicate kiss. He pulled away slowly, sliding off the bed for only a moment, so that he could pull his shirt over his head and his pants and underwear down his legs.

 

Sehun was lying on his back, his head on Jongin’s pillow. He bent his knees and spread his legs, so that Jongin could fit comfortably between them. Jongin leaned forward to softly and sensually kiss the skin at the base of Sehun’s pelvis, just above his hardened, pink cock.

 

He looked up at Sehun through hooded eyes and watched as the sexy blonde bit his lip in curious anticipation. Jongin turned his attention back to the throbbing cock less than an inch away from his face. He took it softly between his hands, giving it a few test pumps, before sinking his lips down over the tip. He looked up again, just as Sehun craned his head back in a less-than-hushed sound of pleasure.

 

That was enough motivation for Jongin, as he began to work Sehun’s length with his pouty lips, cheeks hollowing as he went down. He would slow his pace and tease the tip only slightly, then pick back up and go faster and farther down Sehun’s cock, taking in everything.

 

Sehun’s eyes were shut tight, garbled moans spilling from his open lips. With his free hand, Jongin brought it to the blonde’s puckered hole and grazed a finger over it. It was still wet from the ministrations that Sehun had performed earlier. Jongin didn’t even hesitate as he stuck one single digit inside, Sehun’s ass swallowing it like it was nothing. Jongin continued to work Sehun’s length with his mouth as he added a second finger, and then another.

 

Sehun was overwhelmed with sensation. He didn’t even know what to do. Jongin’s mouth on his dick and fingers in his ass – just _thinking_ about it made him want to cum. When Jongin released him and withdrew his fingers, he was a little disappointed. But, not for long, because Jongin lifted up, grabbing onto Sehun’s thighs and scooted him down closer, until he was sitting flush against Jongin’s hips. He could feel Jongin’s cock on his ass. Sehun watched him as he gave his cock a few pumps.

 

“Is that even going to fit?” He asked with a chuckle, only half serious.

 

“For your sake, I hope so,” Jongin winked, before lining his member up with Sehun’s hole.

 

Sehun’s eyes rolled back in his head as Jongin pushed the tip inside of his tight ass.

 

“Oh my god, it’s _not_ gonna fit…” He said breathlessly.

 

Jongin chuckled. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Sehun smiled softly up at him. “You just let me know when you’re ready,” Jongin finished softly.

 

A couple minutes later, Sehun nodded his head and Jongin pushed in another couple inches and paused. Sehun urged him to keep going. Finally, Jongin was buried to the hilt in Sehun’s ass.

 

Sehun’s face was scrunched in both pain and pleasure and Jongin had to bite his own lip to keep from screaming out. Sehun was so tight and it was hard for Jongin to stay still with Sehun’s walls squeezing his dick in the most lovely of ways. He didn’t want to hurt Sehun, though, so he tried his best not to move until the blonde was ready.

 

When Sehun began to sway his hips against Jongin’s, the brunette man took that as his sign to go. He pulled out only halfway and slid back in slowly. Sehun let out a gasp at the sensation. Jongin repeated, this time pulling out completely and slamming back in hard. The moan that was ripped from Sehun’s lips was loud and unforgiving.

 

Jongin sped up his ministrations, thrusting into Sehun as hard as he could. Sehun’s walls were slick with Jongin’s fluids. The blonde took his own erection in his hand and began to pump it in time with Jongin’s thrusts, throwing his head back into the pillows.

 

“ _Unnh… harder, Jongin_ …” He whimpered.

 

Jongin did as he was told. He rammed Sehun’s ass with as much force as he physically could without harming Sehun in return. Sehun _screamed_.

 

“Oh my god, right there! Do that again!”

 

And Jongin did. Jongin did it again… and again and again. Sehun’s back was bowed off the bed, Jongin’s hands tight on his waist, holding him in place as he fucked him.

 

Jongin began to slow his pace. The next few seconds came as a surprise to him as Sehun somehow swung his leg across Jongin’s back, causing him to roll over, and Sehun quickly climbed on top of him. He smirked down at the man beneath him.

 

“What are you…?” Sehun put a finger over Jongin’s lips to hush him.

 

In the next second, Sehun was taking Jongin’s thick cock and placing it at the opening of his ass. He sank down slowly, his head rolling back and a moan ghosting over his lips.

 

Sehun leaned forward to kiss Jongin full on the mouth as he began to squirm on his lap. Jongin groaned into Sehun’s mouth as the latter bounced on his dick. Sehun grabbed Jongin’s bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“ _Ahh, fuck…”_ Jongin hissed.

 

Sehun released his lip with a slight laugh, sitting back up on Jongin’s lap. He braced himself, the palm of his hands resting on Jongin’s broad, muscular chest. He was rolling his hips atop Jongin’s, the sensation driving the man beneath him crazy.

 

“ _Fuck, Sehun… I’m about to cum…_ ”

 

Sehun could feel himself getting close, too. He pulled off of Jongin’s cock, leaving only the tip inside, and slammed himself back down. Jongin _growled_. Sehun did it again. He’d go faster and harder each time he would lift up and slam back down again.

 

Sehun could feel Jongin begin to swell inside of him and with a final grunt from Jongin, he felt those thick, hot fluids begin to seep out of his ass. Sehun didn’t pull off of Jongin just yet. He slowed his pace and began to pump his own cock. Jongin pulled Sehun’s hand away and instead grabbed Sehun’s cock in his own hand. He tugged hard on Sehun’s swelling cock as he rode Jongin one final time before releasing himself all over the man’s hand and abdomen. Jongin brought his semen-covered hand to his lips and licked the sticky, white fluid off as Sehun collapsed on top of him, groaning breathlessly.

 

Jongin kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around Sehun. He drew small patterns across his back with the tip of his finger. Sehun rolled over, pulling off of Jongin, and curled into his side. Jongin draped an arm over Sehun’s hip.

 

“You know, I think _that_ was the best sex we’ve ever had,” Sehun said softly and proudly, tilting his head to lazily kiss his boyfriend.

 

“Why don’t we just move in together, Hun?” Jongin asked, trailing his fingers across the top of Sehun’s tailbone.

 

“What, and ruin all the foreplay?” Sehun laughed. “Not a chance. Besides, you look so hot when you don’t know I’m watching you,” He winked.


End file.
